Shaman
by Kineko
Summary: Trowa Barton, l'homme à la mèche s'ouvre à vous. bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension. Cross Over avec Yuyu Hakusho, violence, yaoi


Shaman 

Auteur: Kineko

Série: Gundam Wing et Yuyu Hakusho

Couple: Nope. Bon, les yaoistes acharnés trouveront au choix du 34 ou 32, mais sans plus et faut vraiment le vouloir. En tout cas je l'ai pas écrit volontairement. Ah si, y'a du HieïKurama, mais bon, ces deux là sont quasiment mariés depuis le temps.

Genre: Introspection de Trowa, défi personnel à écrire sur un personnage que je connais très mal.

Avertissements: Cette fic est inspirée par les nombreuses autres où les G-boys sont des mages/shamans/nécromanciens/mutants et Trowa finit en général comme le moins puissant ou le plus banal du lot.

Pour la majorité des gens, je passe comme quelqu'un de froid.

De calme.

Non émotionnel.

Heero-esque dirait Duo.

Si je prenais la peine de protester, je dirais que je n'en suis pas à ce point là. De plus, Heero est bien plus bavard et expansif qu'il ne veut le laisser le croire. Faites confiance à celui qui a du le ramasser, le soigner et veiller sur lui pendant qu'il délirait, merci à monsieur Morphine et ses dérivés.

Fort heureusement pour moi- et malheureusement pour lui- je parle et comprends très bien le japonais. Il serait probablement mortifié, ou furieux de savoir que je connais tout de ses secrets. Il peut se sentir tranquille ceci dit, ce n'est pas mon genre de révéler ce genre de chose.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Les gens pensent que je suis le calme ténébreux du groupe, pour la seule raison que je ne suis pas en train de brailler comme Duo, râler comme Wufei, ou bien proférer des menaces de morts, ou des gentillesses, comme le font respectivement Heero et Quatre.

Je me tais et j'observe.

J'ai toujours fait ainsi quand je rencontre des gens inconnus. J'observe. Et je me tais.

Ca exaspérait pas mal mon père adoptif au tout début, quand je restais collé dans un coin, ou contre sa jambe, et que j'observais tout ce qu'il faisait sans un mot.

Ha? Ca vous étonne?

Je n'ai pas miraculeusement grandi d'un coup entre le moment où l'on m'a abandonné à deux ans et celui où je suis devenu pilote vous savez.

C'est vrai que concernant les miracles, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé là-bas. J'avais deux ans au cas où. Je ne me rappelle de rien si ce n'est des flammes, des grands bruits et puis le silence. Après, je me souviens juste d'être soulevé, très haut, et de voir pour la première fois le visage de mon père adoptif.

Mes premières paroles à son encontre furent emplies de sagesse et de respect.

A savoir: 'shat'.

Quand vous avez deux ans et que vous voyez pour la première fois un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux long cheveux blanc argentés, aux yeux dorés et avec des oreilles sur le crâne de la taille de celles d'un fennec, vous réagissez comme un enfant de deux ans le fait en général.

Vous tirez les oreilles.

Bref. Mon père m'a adopté. En fait, je le soupçonne surtout d'avoir primitivement voulu se débarrasser de moi en me confiant à une de ses amies, mais comme on dit: On s'attache aux gamins...

Surtout quand le dis gamin développe rapidement un art martial basé sur les prises au corps, communément appelé: Coup du koala.

Ho, je n'ai pas dis son nom?

Kurama.

Non, juste Kurama. Yohko Kurama si on veut lui montrer du respect. Kitsune si on est moins intime et Kitty si on est suicidaire.

Je suis la seule personne dans les trois mondes à pouvoir l'appeler 'chat' et m'en sortir en vie.

Kurama m'a baptisé - Nanashi, sans nom, au cas ou je retrouverait mon vrai nom un jour- et a rapidement déterminé que je n'étais pas un youkaï, rapport à ma barboteuse verte, mais que je n'étais pas un ningen normal non plus, rapport à certains incidents autour de mon berceau impliquant des animaux prétendument sauvage et dangereux -je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis d'avoir trouvé un bébé dragon lové autour de ma peluche favorite-, ou sa collection de plantes plus ou moins magiquement -et légalement par ailleurs- améliorées.

Un petit voyage chez un ami à lui, lors de mes quatre ans, nous appris à tout deux que j'étais un shaman, un des rares humains capables d'ordonner à la nature sous toutes ses formes.

Et que j'étais puissant.

Mon père l'est aussi, après tout, c'est un des rares yohkos à cinq queues du makai - des vraies queues de renards, quoique pourrait en dire Duo si je lui en parlais un jour. Mais un ningen, un humain qui plus est, a rarement été doté de tels pouvoirs.

Ho, il y a bien eut Merlin, mais le vieux débris est métis après tout...

Mais bref, qu'est ce que je disais?

Donc Kurama m'a élevé. M'a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les plantes. Pour les animaux, j'ai appris seul, sans trop de problème. Je ne risque rien avec eux. Je parle leur langue et peux leurs ordonner, si je me montre assez subtil pour ça. Et Oncle Hieï m'a appris le reste, surtout le combat, que ce soit à mains nues ou avec une arme plus ou moins contondante.

Non Oncle Hieï n'est pas un yohko.

C'est un nain hystérique et pyromane, au caractère de merde, qui s'avère aussi être un jaganshi, manipulateur du dragon noir.

Et accessoirement, l'amant de Kurama.

Avant que vous disiez quoique ce soit, non, je ne le déteste pas, et je ne suis pas non plus jaloux.

C'EST un nain hystérique et pyromane après tout.

Et lui a le droit de m'appeler le morveux débile autant qu'il veut.

Encore une fois, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'appelais comme ça, je crois qu'on ramasserait des morceaux de ses tripes jusqu'au centipède de Mukuro-sama.

Enfin, j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie avec eux.

J'ai toujours été très mature pour mon âge, le makai n'est pas un endroit où l'on reste innocent très longtemps. A six ans déjà, j'avais l'habitude de voir Oncle Hieï et mon père se battre à mort pour me protéger ou simplement survivre dans un des nombreux conflits du makaï. A neuf ans, je savais tuer et voler comme un adulte. A onze, je prenais l'habitude de faire de longues balades seul dans le makaï, protégé par mes totems, mes esprits protecteurs, ainsi que ma réputation de fils de Kurama.

J'ai donc déclaré, à douze ans, que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller et que j'avais envie de visiter mon monde natal.

Ni Kurama ni Hieï ne m'ont en ont empêché. Je savais déjà survivre dans le makai, me battre contre la plupart des créatures ou courir assez vite pour échapper aux autres. J'avais de la jugeotte, du courage, et assez de connaissance en guérison et en plante médicinale pour m'opérer tout seul de l'appendicite au besoin.

Hieï me donna une épée et l'ordre de ne pas mourir comme un débile.

Kurama me donna plus prosaïquement des graines des ténèbres pour a peu près tout les usages, quelques recommandations diverses et un long discours sur le mode d'emploi du sexe, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas à la maison avant ma puberté.

Et ils me lâchèrent dans le ningenkai.

Une des recommandations de Kurama était: 'Et bon dieu, ne te fais pas choper à utiliser de la magie devant des humains ou les Instances Célestes vont te tomber dessus comme la misère sur le tiers-monde! ' Fin de citation.

Aussi n'ait-je que rarement utilisé mes pouvoirs, uniquement dans des cas de vie et de mort et en éliminant soigneusement tout témoin.

D'abord, j'étais ravi. J'aime le makai, c'est vrai, mais le ningenkai est mon monde natal, je m'y sens aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, qu'au makai.

Et puis la réalité, à savoir la guerre civile, m'a rattrapé.

Parfois je me demande où est la différence entre les démons et les hommes. Quoiqu'en disent les humains, beaucoup d'entre eux ont la même soif de sang et de conflits que les démons et j'ai rencontré des youkais plus bienfaisants que bien des hommes.

Au ningenkai, je survécu à peine quelques semaines, sans pouvoir recourir aux ressources naturelles gâchées par la guerre. Et puis je fus recueilli par une troupe de mercenaires et là...

Ho, vous savez? Bon, ne nous étendons pas là dessus alors. Sachez juste que je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois à ce moment la.

De la technologie.

Et surtout des mobiles-suits.

Et puis les évènements se sont enchaînés, et j'ai finit par devenir pilote de gundam, avec mes quatre camarades.

Je suis le silencieux.

Je suis le calme.

Je suis surtout dans une belle merde dans l'immédiat.

J'aimerais bien savoir COMMENT Kushrenada et ses hommes ont su que nous attaquerions cette base ce soir, ne serait ce que pour démembrer le coupable à coup de plantes carnivores ou de rats ensorcelés. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne m'avance à rien.

Je suis prisonnier, dans une cellule de trois mètres sur quatre, enchaîné et séparé des deux autres. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Duo et Quatre, ils sont grands, ils savent se battre, mais il faudrait sortir de là vite, avant que notre chère Lady Une vienne réclamer un entretien privé avec nous. Une séance de torture avec elle est toujours un plaisir que je préfère éviter, surtout quand je suis...

Le cri me fait sursauter et bondir sur mes pieds avant que j'aie réfléchi. La torture vient de commencer on dirait et à la voix, ce n'était pas Duo.

Ho Emma Daio...

Le temps que Wufei tempête suffisamment sur Heero pour le persuader de venir nous chercher, Quatre sera mort. Ou pire pour lui, handicapé à vie.

Un second cri retentit et je ferme rapidement mes maigres barrières mentales. Combien de temps avant que Une s'aperçoive qu'il est empathe? Vu SA propre réceptivité aux émotions dites humaines, un bon moment je dirais. Je me demande parfois si elle n'est pas elle-même en partie youkai. Une harpye au moins... Ou une Furie...

'Ne te fais pas choper à utiliser de la magie devant les humains'.

J'ai presque envie de rire en imaginant la réponse d'Oncle Hieï: 'Arrange toi pour les tuer par derrière.'

Les menottes tombent au sol en un léger cliquetis. Hé, j'ai été élevé par deux des plus grands voleurs du makai, les chaînes ne m'arrêtent pas.

J'approche de la porte et plaque mes deux mains dessus avant de faire appel à un de mes totems, ces esprits animaux qui me prêtent leur force. Le sanglier à quatre défenses, ça devrait amplement suffire.

Le soldat qui garde ma porte n'a même pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il est déjà écrasé contre le mur du couloir, écrabouillé sous la porte de métal que j'ai à peine poussé.

Finalement, faire appel au sanglier était peut être un peu excessif.

Mais les hurlements de Quatre me font changer d'avis. J'oblique vivement vers la salle de torture, me guidant aux cris et aux odeurs de sang et piétinant sans remords les soldats que je croise. Le sanglier est dur à maîtriser, il essaye toujours de prendre le contrôle, de me faire partir dans des crises de violences incontrôlables. Au makai, ça ne me gênait pas, je passais en mode bulldozer sans aucune hésitation, mais ici, il faut que je me retienne, ou je risque de blesser mes amis... Ce n'est pas facile, le sanglier du makai est carnivore, l'odeur du sang l'excite et puis l'air ici n'est pas bon, trop froid alors qu'il devrait être chaud selon mon calendrier interne, les couloirs sont trop étroits, tout comme le col de mon pull.

J'arrache violemment le col roulé, déchirant la laine au passage et un soldat, qui surveillait seul l'entrée de la salle de torture, marque un moment d'arrêt fatal en voyant exactement pourquoi je porte toujours un col roulé.

Uniquement pour cacher sans effort les nombreux tatouages bleus qui parsèment mon corps. Je peux les cacher par magie, ou en utilisant des herbes pour les effacer temporairement, mais c'est fatiguant et les tatouages de ce genre attirent trop l'attention.

Je dois les cacher.

Surtout aux soldats d'Oz.

Une simple gifle et il perd la tête, au sens propre, et je pousse la porte, l'arrachant de ses gonds. Quatre est bien là, recroquevillé, lié à sa chaise. Conscient, je ne sais pas, mais encore vivant du moins et c'est le principal. Un homme est penché sur lui, un bâton électrique à la main et se redresse quand j'entre.

Il se retrouve avec les deux jambes brisées, les bras démis et la matraque dans la bouche avant même d'avoir commencé à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'enclenche le bâton à plein puissance puis me détourne et défait les liens de Quatre.

Il est vivant... A peine conscient mais vivant. Apparemment, aucune blessure n'est trop grave ou handicapante, mais le sanglier ne sait pas sentir les blessures internes. Si j'avais le temps, j'appellerais un autre esprit, peut être un coyote ou une chouette, mais pas maintenant. Pas tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé Duo et que je les ais mis en sécurité.

-Quatre?

Il rouvre les yeux et m'adresse un petit sourire fatigué. S'il est surpris en me voyant, torse nu, tatoué de la tête aux pieds et les yeux bizarrement brillant, il ne le montre pas. Soit il a une commotion, soit il est vraiment trop poli pour son bien.

-On va chercher Duo et on s'en va.

Il sourit à nouveau en murmurant son accord et je le soulève sans effort.

Nous trouvons Duo très vite, et je n'ai même pas besoin de l'ouïe surdéveloppée du sanglier pour ça.. Il est à quelques cellules de là, déversant un flot de jurons qui laisserait admiratif les pires démons du makai, ponctué de commentaires très inventifs sur la vie sexuelle des femmes de soldats. Ce qui explique peut être pourquoi le garde ne m'entend pas venir, occupé qu'il est à hurler à Duo de fermer sa grande gueule.

Je lui brise le dos d'un coup de pied dans les reins, puis la jambe pour le faire tomber plus bas, avant d'écraser son crâne comme une noix. Quatre ne cille même pas. Ca m'inquiète, au milieu de la fureur mal contrôlée du sanglier. Il est si assommé que ça? La mort violente le fait toujours sursauter ou au moins frémir, mais là, rien. Il faut que je fasse vite.

-Hey? Hey suceur de bique? Reprend la voix de Duo, t'es toujours là? Youhou?

-Je ne suis pas zoophile Duo, je réponds calmement, posant Quatre au sol pour ouvrir la porte.

Pas question de pousser cette fois, je risquerais de blesser Duo. Je dois me forcer à émerger de la conscience du sanglier. J'ai des mains, pas des pattes, je peux les utiliser pour tirer la porte par le petit soupirail à hauteur d'yeux.

Des mains, concentre toi Trowa.

La serrure saute sous la traction et j'ouvre la porte, cherchant Duo du regard. Il fait noir, mais je ne sens pas de sang dans l'air. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Duo?

-T-man, je t'adore!!! S'exclame duo en essayant de se redresser.

Et dire que j'espérais qu'il s'en soit sortit comme une fleur. Un jour Duo saura ne pas insulter inutilement ses ennemis... Ca lui permettrait de s'échapper de prison relativement intact. Il a le visage tuméfié, les vêtements déchirés et un de ses bras pends bizarrement. Cassé. Ou démis. Peut être même les deux.

-Toi, tu n'as pas sus tenir ta langue.

Il semble surpris de m'entendre parler, ou peut être que c'est à cause des grognements du sanglier qui déforment un peu ma voix, mais il se reprend vite et m'adresse un grand sourire malicieux. Je vois ses dents briller dans la pénombre.

-Qu'y puis-je s'ils n'ont pas la finesse nécessaire pour apprécier mon humour?

-Je dois porter Quatre, tu peux marcher?

Il hoche la tête avant même d'avoir vérifié et essaye de se hisser debout, poussant des jambes et tirant sur son bras indemne. Ce n'est pas très convaincant, ni très efficace et je dois le soulever pour le mettre sur ses pieds. Il vacille, mais parvient à reprendre son équilibre et me suit hors de la cellule.

-On y va, je déclare, tout en ramassant Quatre qui semble à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

Je m'élance vers la sortie mais stoppe aussitôt. Je n'entends pas le son des pas de Duo, est-ce qu'il est retombé ou...

Il me regarde, bouche bée, encore en train de fouiller le garde pour lui prendre son arme. Je hausse un sourcil, intrigué, ce qu'il qualifie souvent de "kushrenadesque".

-Je... Tu... Tu as... Des tatoos...

Chikusho.

-Tu les avais pas le mois dernier au cirque, continue-t-il sur le même ton peu assuré.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, je le coupe avant qu'il commence à réfléchir à l'origine des tatoos, plus tard.

Il hoche la tête puis repasse en mode terroriste et arme son pistolet.

Celui qui lui a cassé le bras droit ignorait apparemment que Duo est gaucher et bien plus dangereux quand il a quelque chose dans la main gauche, que ce soit pistolet, couteau, grenade ou bouteille brisée.

De tout les pilotes, Duo est celui avec lequel je m'entends le mieux, même s'il prétend que je suis probablement aussi peu réceptif à son blabla que Heero. Duo me fait penser à ces gosses des rues, les petits démons bâtards avec qui je jouais au makai. De petites terreurs, teigneux et hargneux, endurcis par la faim et les bagarres, mais capables de jouer et rire tout autant que les gosses de riches, si ce n'est un peu plus cruellement qu'eux. Je me sens à l'aise à ses côtés. Il me rappelle mon chez-moi en quelque sorte.

Nous sommes dehors rapidement. Après tout, c'est la nuit et aucun des soldats que j'ai tué n'a eut le temps de donner l'alarme. Il ne faut pas dix minutes à Duo pour repérer le parking des officiers, crocheter -d'une main, il me surprendras toujours- la portière, puis bidouiller le démarreur. Je pose Quatre à l'arrière, puis déloge Duo de la place du conducteur malgré ses protestations et m'assieds devant le volant.

Avant de conduire, renvoyer le totem, où je vais me retrouver avec le volant dans les mains. C'est arrivé une fois au cirque, et j'ai eut toutes les peines du monde à expliquer à Cathy comment j'ai réussi à tordre les barreaux de la cage d'un des ours.

_Merci Frère Sanglier._

_La prochaine fois gamin, appelle moi pour de la vrai action_, répond-t-il, ronchon.

Et puis le monde me parait plus clair, les odeurs moins fortes et mes mains dotées de doigts préhensibles et non plus de sabots. Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis enfonce l'accélérateur, ignorant résolument le regard interrogatif de Duo qui ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai eut quelques secondes d'absence.

Nous sortons facilement, par une brèche dans le grillage provoquée par une étrange croissance d'arbres, comme si un chêne avait poussé juste dessous.

Duo ouvre la bouche pour me poser des questions mais je secoue la tête, puis lui désigne Quatre qui gémit derrière. Par réflexe, il se tourne vers lui, essayant de s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

'Et bon dieu, ne te fais pas choper à utiliser de la magie devant des humains'.

Autant j'apprécie Duo, Quatre, Heero et même cette tête de mule de Wufei, je ne peux rien leur révéler. Mon père risque des ennuis. Et Duo, voire peut être même Quatre, vont commencer à se douter de quelque chose.

Je n'aime pas faire ça.

Duo s'endort doucement quand je répands le pollen du sommeil dans la voiture.

Bon... et maintenant?

[Duo]

Le problème quand on tombe dans les vapes, c'est pas forcément de tomber dans les vapes. Sauf si bien sur on est au volant d'une voiture ou aux commandes d'un gundam. Non, le problème c'est pas la bienheureuse félicitée de l'évanouissement ou autre connerie poétique du genre.

Le problème c'est le putain de réveil qui nous attend après.

Du genre mal de crâne, mal de dos, mal partout, la sensation que quelqu'un est mort dans sa bouche et qu'on n'a pas prit la peine de cacher son corps, et la sale impression qu'on a raté tout le côté fun de l'histoire.

-Reste allongé Duo.

Ca c'est Fei. C'est pas l'accent de Tro et Heero ne serait probablement pas penché au dessus de moi à me tamponner le crâne avec un linge humide.

-Wu? Je croasse, la gorge sèche.

-Tout va bien... M'assure t'il.

-Tu veux te mettre à ma place pour voir? Je rétorque aussitôt.

Oui, je suis un petit rayon de soleil aujourd'hui, effrayant hein?

-Ne bouge pas ton bras, m'ordonne Wufei alors que j'esquisse un geste pour me frotter le crâne. Il est cassé.

-Ho, génial...

Bon, mes yeux daignent se dégluer suffisamment pour que j'analyse la pièce où je me trouve. Plafond. Check. Murs. Check. Papier peint hideux. Check et double check. Une planque anonyme, mais probablement sûre. Merci Heero, tu as pas bon goût, mais au moins je me sens à l'abri.

-Quatre?

Wufei me désigne un autre lit, juste à côté de moi et je tourne la tête, grimaçant quand ma nuque craque. Ca doit faire des jours que je comatose, j'ai les muscles tout endoloris... Enfin quand je les sens encore. Quatre dort paisiblement, pâle, les traits tendu, mais vivant.

-Ca ira pour lui?

-Quelques brûlures et il s'est fait tabasser, mais il s'en remettras. Trowa vous a sortit de là à temps.

-Merci T-Man, envoyé des... HO BON SANG!

Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir crié, apparemment, la veillée funèbre à l'Irlandaise du cadavre dans ma bouche menace de s'échapper par mes oreilles.

-Ma têêêêêête...

-A crier comme ça aussi, grommelle Fei en me forçant à me recoucher. Qu'est ce qui te prend?

-P'tain, Fei, tu as vu Trowa?

-Bien sûr, c'est lui qui vous a ramené...

-Non je veux dire, tu as vu ses tatoos?

Wufei fronce les sourcils, apparemment incertain de ma bonne santé mentale. Pauvre de lui, il ne sait pas que je n'ai jamais été sain d'esprit. A se demander comment j'ai pu devenir pilote avec tous les tests mentaux que m'a fait passer G. Il a du se dire qu'il fallait être un poil timbré pour participer à l'Opération Météore

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Tu ne les as pas vu? Il en avait sur tout le torse! Et peut être même sous le pantalon, j'ai pas été vérifié...

-Duo, soupire Wufei en essorant le linge humide pour le replacer sur mes bosses.

-Mais je te jure!! Et puis il avait une force dingue! Il a arraché une porte de ses gonds et tu aurais vu l'état du garde qu'il a tué et...

-Qui ça?

Toi mon chou, j'ai envie de répondre. Trowa vient d'entrer, deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau et approche en silence. Je le sens jamais venir, c'est flippant... Pourtant, je suis assez balaise en infiltration silencieuse, mais Trowa me bat toujours à ce petit jeu.

-Tro! Montre tes tatoos à Fei, il veut pas me croire!

Il s'accroupit entre les deux lits et me tends une tasse avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Ce type arrive à froncer les sourcils d'une manière qui rendrait Kushrenada jaloux. En tout cas JE suis jaloux, moi aussi je voudrais faire taire les cons d'un froncement de sourcil autoritaire.

-Quels tatouages Duo?

Là, je reste muet de stupeur quelques secondes, mais pas plus, parce que j'ai une réputation à préserver.

-Mais... les tiens Les bleus, ceux que tu as sur les bras et le torse et même le cou et...

-Duo, je n'ai pas de tatouage, répond-t-il franchement et apparemment aussi inquiet pour ma santé mentale que Wufei

-Mais... Mais si! Et puis tu as arraché une porte comme si c'était une feuille de papier.

-Une porte?

-Oui, une porte de métal! Tu sais les trucs pour fermer les cellules, un mètre sur deux, cinq centimètres d'épaisseur, soupirail pour passer la bouffe, gonds renforcés...

-Et tu veux que je m'amuse à en arracher une à main nue? Demande posément Trowa.

Ben, ça me parait plus très plausible maintenant qu'il me le dit mais...

-Mais j'ai vu....

-Duo, tu as prit plusieurs coups sur la tête, explique Wufei, tu as peut être halluciné...

-NON! Je suis sûr que j'ai vu des tatouages!!

Trowa soupire, puis posa l'autre tasse sur la table de chevet. Sans rien ajouter, il remonte une manche, puis l'autre et me tend les bras.

-Regarde Duo. Tu vois des tatouages?

Je me redresse le plus vite que je peux sans perdre l'équilibre et regarde la peau dévoilée.

Rien.

Si, un peu de toison sur les avant bras, mais pas grand-chose.

Et pas le moindre tatouage.

Vous avez jamais eut la certitude d'avoir raison sur quelque chose, de le soutenir mordicus, d'être intimement persuadé de voir juste et puis soudain, on vous apporte la preuve du contraire, et vous avez du mal à le croire?

Ben ça me fait ça. Même avec la preuve sous les yeux, je reste persuadé d'avoir vu des spirales bleues sur le corps de Trowa.

-J'étais sûr...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, déclare Trowa avant de me pousser la tasse dans les mains. Bois, ça te reposera.

-Encore un de tes remèdes de grand-mère? S'étonne Wufei.

-Ca marche, affirme Trowa avant de se tourner vers Quatre, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

Wufei ne dis rien. Il hausse juste les épaules et m'aide à boire l'espèce de tisane que Trowa nous prépare toujours quand nous sommes blessés ou malades.

C'est vraiment bizarre. J'étais pourtant sûr de ce que j'avais vu... Des tatouages de Trowa, de sa force étrange... Et puis la manière dont brillaient ses yeux, et la sensation qu'il y avait autre chose qui marchait avec lui... comme si son ombre s'animait.

Mais non... C'est toujours ce bon vieux Trowa.

Froid.

Calme.

Non émotionnel.

Heero-esque quoi.

FIN


End file.
